the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Order the Movie Room at Knights Circle (Phase 1)
Based on Knights Circle, 12440 Golden Knight Cir, Orlando, FL 32817. '' Knights Circle History Knights Circle now serves as the largest student housing community in Florida. Built in 1998 at 12440 Golden Knight Cir, Orlando, FL 32817, the community still manages to house many students in the Central Florida area. Knights Circle consists of three different phases - each with its own unique amenities. Each phase has apartments that hold a two-, three-, and four- bedroom option . Knights Circle was built in a way where there are an endless number of things to do without even leaving community. Some of the amenities for students, and their guests at Knights Circle include: * Fitness Centers * 2 Computer Labs * 5 Tennis Courts * 3 Volleyball Courts * 3 Basketball Courts * 3 Swimming Pools * Tanning Bed * 1 Study Room * 2 Game Rooms * 1 Movie Room Calling in to Book the Movie Room ''Resident call Knights Circle Phase 1 to book the movie room - (407)563-0981. '' '''Staff:' Knights Circle Phase 1 Maintenance office. This is Bob, how may I help you today? Resident: Hi! I was wondering if I could book the movie room from this office. Staff: '''Yes, you're able to book up to 3 weeks in advance. '''Resident: '''Okay, cool. Can I book it at 1 a.m.? '''Staff: The office is actually closed between the hours of midnight and 8 a.m., however, you can book it anytime between the hours of 8 a.m. and midnight. Resident: '''Do you all have any open spots on October 10th at night? '''Staff: Let me check right now... we have two spots left. The first is from 5 to 6 and the second one is from 9 to midnight. Resident: By any chance can I book the movie room from 9 to midnight? Staff: Yes. What's your name and apartment number? Resident: 35-109B and my name is Beth. Staff: Alright. I just put you down for that time. Make sure you bring a photo ID with you on the day of. Have a nice day. Resident: You too! The staff and resident hang the phone up. '' Walking in to Book the Movie Room ''The Resident walks into the Phase 1 Maintenance office. '' '''Resident: ' Hi! I was wondering if I could book the movie room? Staff: '''Yeah of course! When do you want to use it? '''Resident: This Friday at 7 p.m. Staff: It's actually booked that entire day. Saturday night at that time is free if you want it? Resident: No thank you. I really needed this Friday. Thank you anyway. Staff: '''Well if you ever need to book the movie room again, you can do it up to 3 weeks in advance. That gives you a greater chance of getting your desired day. '''Resident: Okay, well have a nice day. I'll keep that in mind for next time. ''Resident walks out of the Phase 1 office. '' Claiming the Movie Room When claiming the Movie Room, the person who booked it must be present with a photo ID. It can be a student ID or a driver's license. The resident will go into the Phase 1 office and tell them that they booked the movie room for a certain time. The staff member will then go into the "Movie Room Binder" and check to see if you are who you say you are. They will then proceed to take your ID to make sure that you will come back and they can check the movie room before you leave. The staff member will walk with the resident to the movie room and unlock it for them. The resident has the ability to rent out a gaming devices (PS4 and XBox). They also have the ability to rent out games. Leaving the Movie Room When the resident is leaving the movie room, they will go back to the Phase 1 office to get there ID. Before getting their ID back, the staff member will go check the movie room to make sure it was kept the way it was originally. The staff member will then walk back to the Phase 1 office and give it back the resident their ID back.